


Settling In, Settling Down

by th3d3adb0y



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Richie, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Lee Hanscom bc I have a great thread abt her, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Stan is nb dont text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y
Summary: Richie had thought that he and Eddie getting together after a year of dancing around each other would make things fall into place, but that didn’t seem to be the case. While everything they did was good, so good. He didn’t feel the way he knew you were supposed to feel when you were with the man of your dreams.orRichie struggles to come to terms with his sexuality and some Losers help him along the way.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Settling In, Settling Down

Richie had thought that he and Eddie getting together after a year of dancing around each other would make things fall into place, but that didn’t seem to be the case. While everything they did was good, so good. He didn’t feel the way he knew you were supposed to feel when you were with the man of your dreams.

The first time they had sex was… interesting. It was good and he liked making Eddie feel good, loved the way he clawed at his back and moaned his name, but it wasn’t life-changing or mind-blowing, it was just another thing to check off the list. He never initiated their encounters either, always just waited for Eddie to ask instead. He could tell Eddie had noticed his lack of initiation, but he hadn’t said anything yet. 

He had been on the phone with Lee when he first heard the term asexual. He had been telling her about his and Eddie’s attempt at phone sex when Richie was away for a meeting with some studio execs. 

“So, you just weren’t feeling it?” She asked after he explained how he had kept making dinner while he talked Eddie through it.

“I mean, I don’t know how that’s supposed to do anything for anyone. I always thought it was just a fake thing.” Lee was silent for a moment. 

“Why would you think it was fake?” 

“Well, I just don’t understand what’s hot about someone huffing down the phone to you. Just seems weird,” he said, shrugging although she couldn’t see it. “Kinda like porn. I don’t get why people are so into it. It’s just people smashing their bits together on screen.” 

“Weird question, but do you feel sexual attraction?” She asked after another pause.

“Like, what do you mean?” She huffed a laugh and explained it to him. After a few minutes of her general explanation, Richie was unusually silent. 

“You okay?” She asked hesitantly, afraid she had overstepped. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t know that was a thing.” 

“It’s totally a thing. I know a few asexual people in my group!” 

“Wait, there’s a term for that?” Richie had asked, breathless. Lee made a surprised sound. 

“Yeah. Does that resonate with you, Richie?” Richie hadn’t responded immediately. Rather, he sat with it, let the question hang in the air.

“Yeah, I think it does, actually.” She hummed in response. 

“Have you ever talked with Eddie about it?” 

“No. Why, has he mentioned something to you?” He asked, concerned. 

“No, but I think he would benefit from a conversation, even if you don’t have things all figured out,” she started, voice calm. 

“I guess so.” 

“Richie, he loves you. He just wants to make you happy.”

“But what if this doesn’t make him happy? What if he realizes I can’t give him what he wants?” He questioned, feeling panic rise in his chest. She shushed him gently. 

“Hey, Rich, take some deep breaths for me, okay?” 

After they had hung up, he’d felt a bit better, though the seed of doubt that had been planted from the start still remained. When Eddie came home he’d immediately noticed something was wrong, wrapping Richie in his arms once he had gotten his shoes off. 

“Hey, what’s the matter, sweetheart,” he asked, pressing a kiss to his hair. Richie just shook his head, hugging Eddie tightly. “Okay, well if you feel like talking about it, let me know. I’m here for you.” 

“I know, I love you,” he answered, face pressed into Eddie’s chest. 

“I love you too,” he said, kissing his head again before releasing him. Their cat wandered his way over to Eddie, rubbing up against his leg. Laughing he picked her up and kissed her as well. “Don’t worry, I love you too, Pumpkin.” 

“Aww, my two cuties. Cute, cute, cute,” Richie cooed, watching them. 

Eddie had to leave for a work trip that weekend, the first time Rich would be home alone since they moved in together. He was enamored with the way Eddie fretted over whether there were enough groceries for him and double-checking that he would actually be okay on his own. 

“Babe, I am a grown man, I think I can manage a couple days alone,” he’d told him, causing Eddie to frown. 

“I’m not trying to say I don’t think you can I just-”

“Worry. I know, Eds.” He pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’ll be okay, but I will miss you.” He smiled at that.

“I’ll miss you too. So much.” 

With another kiss and a couple of “I love you”s, he left, backing out of their garage in his tiny Prius. Pumpkin wandered over to him, mewling softly. 

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back before you know it,” he told her, giving her head a scratch.

With the house to himself, he decided to do some research on asexuality, watching several youtube videos on the subject, trying to gain a better understanding of the term and its scope. Some of it did resonate, but he wasn’t sex-repulsed, and he even liked sex, so he wasn’t sure where that left him. Sighing to himself, he called Stan, hoping to get some ideas from them. 

“Well, Richie, while I’m not an expert on the subject, I don’t think people who aren’t ace would be questioning it this hard,” they reassured him, voice steady and calming. 

“I guess, but it’s just so confusing!” He let out an exasperated sigh. They hummed.

“I’m sorry, Rich. Have you thought about talking with a professional about it?” Richie scoffed.

“A professional asexual?” 

“Don’t play dumb, you know what I meant.” He thought for a moment. 

“I guess I could try…” he started, feeling unsure. 

“What if you and I do some research and see if there are any groups in the area, or maybe just some online forums? That could help,” they offered. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Yes, please. You’re the best Staniel.” 

By the time Eddie returned from his trip, Richie felt much more confident in the label asexual with the help of some new friends. He greeted him as normal, letting him run off to shower after a welcome home kiss. He planned to talk to him about it, later on, a slew of encouraging messages lighting up his phone. But for now, he had dinner to make and a boyfriend to kiss. 

Later that night they were on the couch making out, one of Richie’s favorite things, a fact which Eddie had definitely caught on to. Eddie was sat in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, hands in his hair, grinding against him gently. Richie liked this part best, where things just started to heat up, but remained contained and controlled. He liked the kisses that were hungry but not too frantic, still just feeling each other. He moved to mouth at his neck, trailing wet kisses from ear to collarbone, making him moan, hips jerking at the sensation. Eddie’s palm traveled down his torso to cup him gently, though he was still mostly soft. 

“Hey, Eds,” he said, pulling his mouth away for a moment, shifting to encourage the hand to rest on his thigh, instead.

“Hm?” He answered, ducking to meet his eyes. 

“Can we just keep doing this?” He asked, slightly unsure, but Eddie gave him a soft smile. 

“Of course, Rich,” he responded easily, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. 

When they were getting ready for bed, standing side by side in front of the mirror, Eddie’s eyes flicked over to his.

“I’m glad you spoke up earlier,” he started, watching Richie carefully. Richie froze, unsure of how to respond before just nodding and continuing to get ready for bed. 

“I don’t dislike sex,” he stated a few minutes later as they were lying side by side, feeling braver in the dark.

“Okay.”

Richie waited to see if more would follow, but it didn’t. Instead, Eddie just tucked himself under his chin like always and grabbed his hand, rubbing his finger over his knuckles. “Night, love you,” he told him, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw before settling. 

“Love you too, Eds.”


End file.
